


Never tear us apart

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sort Of, au - doctor who verse, five is a timelord and klaus and ben are his companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: During all the time Klaus has traveeled with Five he has never seen the Timelord this upset, and he just wants to help his friend.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Never tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smol taste of a big au that is currently living in my brain, that i might write

On his way back to his room and bed after a bathroom trip, Klaus is greeted by a soft light from the kitchen. It´s not unusual for some light somewhere to be turned on in the middle of the night, - or at least what Klaus would perceive as the middle of the night, cause Five keeps reminding him there´s no such thing as time in the TARDIS - no matter how many times Klaus tries to remind Five to at least sleep a little. Alien or not, every lifeform needs rest at some point, and Klaus can tell you from experience that coffee does not make a good sleep substitution. He creeps a little closer to the source of the light, peering around the corner, as silently as he can. Five is curled up on top of one of the kitchen counters, legs tucked in underneath himself and a coffee cup in what seems to be a death grip, wearing a pale blue pyjamas set. And there´s tears running down his cheeks, the big, sad eyes staring intensely at the beverage in his hands.

Klaus reacts immediately, making his presence known by stepping fully into the light coming from the ceiling lamp.  
“Five? Buddy?”  
Five jumps a little at his voice, and his face just sort of crumbles, and the small, humanoid alien bursts into proper sobs. Klaus immediately runs over to him, briefly grabbing the cup from his shaking hands and putting it aside before wrapping him in a hug. Five presses himself into the embrace as he cries, and Klaus can feel the two hearts beating frantically against his own chest. He strokes Five´s back, having no idea what to do. He has seen him upset, sure, but never like this.

“Five? Hey, Fivey, what´s wrong?” he asks, desperate to help his friend.  
Five pulls back a little, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
“Just a bad dream”, he mutters dismissively.  
Klaus shakes his head a little.  
“That seems like a really scary dream, man, I´m sorry. Do…? Do you want to come to my room for the night?”  
Five freezes, seeming utterly confused.  
“I don´t want you to be alone if you are scared, buddy”, Klaus continues.  
Five sniffs.  
“Klaus, I am 158 years old-”  
“And I am well aware of that, old man, but I also don´t understand what that have to do with you needing comfort. You are always helping me, c´mon, let me help you.”  
Five is quiet.  
“You can talk to me, Fivey. You´re my best friend”, Klaus continues, and every word that leaves his mouth is completely genuine.

Five freezes in suprise, peering up at him.  
“I´m your best friend?” he questions, speaking slowly and doubtfully, wiping away some of the tears that are still falling.  
“Of course you are!” Klaus exclaims, perhaps a little too loud, and now Five actually cracks a small smile.  
“I´ve… I´ve never been anyone's best friend before”, he confesses with a shaky breath.  
Klaus smiles.  
“I would also not like to be alone right now”, Five whispers.

In hindsight, trying to scoop up a teenage-sized man in your arms isn´t as easy as one would think. Klaus´ body reacts to the sudden added weight by his knees buckling, but he manages to work up the strength to stand and walk out the kitchen, with Five in his arms. He doesn´t go to the Timelord´s room, mostly cause he has no idea where it is, and instead he carries the alien to his room, managing to push the door fully open with his foot and carefully laying Five on the bed. Five sits up against the wall, knees pulled up to his chin, and Klaus sits down next to him.  
“You can talk to me”, Klaus repeats, gently.  
“Thank you”, Five says, softly, staring ahead seemingly in deep thought.  
“Of course.”

Five has told both Klaus and Ben about his home planet, how he ended up stealing a time machine and escaping after having been forced into military service, and if you ask Klaus that is more than enough material for some seriously scary nightmares. Especially if he actually served in a war. It´s funny, if someone had told Klaus months ago he would go traveling in a time/space machine disguised as a briefcase, with an alien that looks like a human child and his adoptive brother, and that he would be loving any minute of it, he would probably have tried getting them committed into a mental health institution of some kind. Even more so if this person had claimed his best friend would turn out to be someone from another planet, but that´s how his life has turned out and honestly he couldn´t complain one bit. Five shifts a little closer to him, just a little, and inhales sharply.  
“I used to feel so lonely, back on Gallifrey. No one there really got me, you know. I still feel so lonely sometimes, like… Like no one is ever going to understand me”, he whispers, gaze fixated on his hands.

Klaus wraps the Timelord in a hug, Five gratefully leaning into the embrace.  
“You´re not alone, Five, you´re not”, he whispers.  
Five inhales, and smiles.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don´t worry about it, old man. You wouldn´t get rid of me if you tried.”  
Five smiles, tucking his head underneath Klaus´ chin.  
“Good.”


End file.
